


It Begins

by DamianWinther



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Phobos are in a search of his younger sister in the human world. He had sent Lord Cedric, his loyal servant, to find the girl. Cedric runs into the Guardians and needs the help of his master. Now Cedric and Phobos has to find a way to get Phobos into the human world unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that these chapters might get updated. I will write a note about it in each chapter if they have been updated.

Lord Cedric were all about the human high schools, he simply admired the teachers, students, subjects and the architecture. He was running a bookshop down the street, a rather dusty and old place. He went under the name Cedric Hoffmann, it was easier this way to spy on the six girls he had been instructed to follow and with this name no one would suspect him for being a gigant lizzard in disguise as a human male.

Cedric was wearing a white botton-up shirt which was tucked into his dark blue plants, thinly rimmed glasses and his long blonde hair was nicely pulled in a lazy ponytail. Cedric loved books, he had always loved libraries, books and he had a passion of learing new things. He was standing near the front desk of his shop with a brick thick book in his hand; it was old and brown, no title. He was marking it with a price mark as the specific six girls walked into the shop. The old golden bell rang as the door opened and closed, the girls all looked around. The tallest one with the long blonde hair and the long eyelashes looked rather unamused, but the rest of the girls seemed to like the place or at least the shop owner. The smallest of the girls looked his way and giggled slightly and goofyly as he looked at her from behind his glasses. He then placed the thick book at the front desk and faced the girls completely, "welcome! How can I be at your service?" he stepped towards the girls as he eyed the girl with the bright red hair, "uhm.. We are.. Looking for a specific book about myths" the red-haired girl told, "I see, well you've come to the right place. Wait here, I'll have a look. It will only be minute" Cedric disappeared behind the book shelves, "Cornelia, he's so hot" the smallest girl whispered to the tallest, "he does look good, Elyon" the tallest girl Cornelia answered, "but he's way older then us" Elyon sighed, "true".

Finally Cedric re-appeared with his arms around a pile of books, "I found these, I hope they're good enough" Cedric placed the books on a nearby table, the girls took a book each, "thank you! Uhm.. How much?" the red-haired girl asked, "hm.. You can borrow them.. Just be sure to come back with them when you're done" Cedric smiled at the girls, "though I want your names of course" he took a piece of paper and a pen, "of course, I'm Will, this is Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Elyon" the red-haired girl called Will told, Cedric wrote the names down, "thank you, that's perfect" he smiled and waved as the girls left, his warm smile turned into a sly smirk.

Cedric walked down between the shelves to the very back of the store, he opened a wooden door, "master, I have found your sister" he closed the door behind him, a crystal ball was the only thing in the small room, in the crystal ball was the image of a man, it soon spoke; "perfect, found out how to get me there without anyone noticing, I will gain her trust and then we will strike" the image disappeared before Cedric could give it his answer, he ended up saying it out loud to no one but himself, "yes, Prince Phobos", a smirk started to form on Cedric's lips and his gaze turned rather cold and sly.

…

The girls came back a few days later with the books, "it's a shame that Professor Lavenport had gone sick" Cornelia stated as they all placed the books on the front desk, the girls agreed. They looked around the shop, but none of them could seen the shop owner yet. Will took a few steps behind the front desk and looked between the shelves, but the shop owner was not to be seen. "'Maybe he isn't here?" the darker girl, Taranee said, "why would the shop be open if he wasn't here" the more well-built girl said, "Irma's right. Maybe he's in trouble" the Chinese girl said, "okay, Hay Lin check around the building with Cornelia and Elyon, Taranee and Irma will check the shop with me" Will stated, but before the girls could break up the shop owner appeared from behind a shelf, "hello girls, you came back with the books" he smiled and eyed them all from behind his glasses, "whoa!" Taranee turned quickly to face the owner, "uhm.. Yeah.." Will pointed at the books, "we now know all we have to know, thank you" she smiled as Cedric stepped further forward, "I see. Well, I am happy to be able to help" he smiled and grabbed the books, "anything else I might help you with?" he asked turning to face the shelves, "uh.. No, but thank you", the girls left, or that is to say, the girls except Elyon left, "I'll catch up with you!" she yelled to her friends as they left. Cedric started the replace the books at their right spots, "uhm.. I was thinking.. Maybe I.. Uhm.. Maybe I could come here once in a while.. You know.. And.." she blushed slightly as Cedric placed the last book on a shelf, "you want a part-time job?" he asked as he eyed the girl, Elyon looked rather surprised, "h-how did you know?" she asked, "you've been here every single day since I opened the shop.. Lucky guess, maybe?" he smiled charming at her as she blushed even more, "sure, come here after school, I'll give you a job".

Cedric knew it would be risky to have Elyon so close, even now that he was completely sure of the Guardians' whereabouts. He turned the close-sign towards the street and left to the wooden door at the end of the shop. He entered the small room and faced the crystal ball, "my Prince, I might have found the perfect cover for your appearance" Cedric kneeled before the crystal ball, "tell me, my loyal servant" the voice of the dark prince could be heard from the crystal ball, "I overheard the Guardians talking about the absence of a teacher from their school" Cedric faced the stone floor, "perfect plan, Cedric! Now.. Get me through the barrier".


End file.
